


Para alguien

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Naruto prefería declararse gay antes que ir solo a la importante fiesta que organizaba la empresa en la que trabajaba.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Para alguien

**Para alguien**

**≫** **────** **≪** **•◦** **❈** **◦•** **≫** **────** **≪**

Naruto estaba seguro de que había sido maldecido para que nunca pudiera relacionarse de forma adecuada con las mujeres. No llegó a tal realización hasta que tachó el último nombre de la lista que hizo para hacerse una idea de a qué chicas podía pedirle que lo acompañaran a la fiesta que la organizaba la empresa en la que trabajaba. Todas se negaron o alegaron que estaban ocupadas.

El rubio dejó caer su cabeza con fuerza contra el escritorio de madera de la oficina que le proporcionaron en cuanto fue ascendido. Recordó que nadie podía creer que él, de todas las personas, fue nombrado gerente. Dios, incluso su familia se sorprendió; su madre dejo caer el plato que sostenía y su padre abrió la boca como si hubiera dicho algo increíble. Naruto tuvo ganas de reír amargamente por el hecho de que nadie esperaba nada de él... aunque, si lo admitía, tenía la culpa. Pasó su adolescencia actuando como un rebelde sin causa.

Ahora bien, regresando a su problema con las mujeres, no se consideraba un hombre feo. Quizá no era guapo de una manera desmesurada, pero sabía que su color de cabello y ojos no era precisamente normal y que aquello le otorgaba una ventaja sobre otros, no obstante, su torpeza para comunicarse con el sexo femenino le hacía imposible la tarea conseguir una novia o por lo menos una acompañante. ¡Simplemente no quería solo a la fiesta! ¿Por qué todas las mujeres a las que les preguntó sobre su ayuda pensaron que quería algo más? Hinata se desmayó de la impresión, Sakura le dijo que ni en sus sueños iría con él, Temari comentó que estaba ocupada, Tenten le respondió que tenía trabajo e Ino le colgó en cuanto supo quien le llamaba.

Pasó largos minutos escuchando el ruido que hacían los demás empleados para comunicarse con sus clientes o el _tap, tap, tap_ que provocaban en el instante que sus dedos chocaban contra el teclado de la computadora. Al cabo de unos instantes se recompuso y sonrió.

¡Si no podía encontrar una acompañante mujer, entonces sólo tenía que buscar un hombre!

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Sasuke Uchiha se enorgullecía del control que ejercía sobre sus emociones. Siempre calmo, siempre frío y siempre pensante. Lástima que dicho control no fuera perfecto. Si no fuera por cierto individuo de dudosa inteligencia podía ir por la vida jactándose de que nadie lograba sacarlo de quicio.

Naruto era la excepción a todo. Sintió un malestar en su estómago cuando recibió una llamada de su amigo y supuso que tendría que tomarse una o dos aspirinas por la noche para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que recibiría en cuanto contestara el teléfono.

Su suposición fue correcta.

Sasuke se tomó dos aspirinas, no en la noche sino a mitad del día, al enterarse que Naruto acababa de difundir en su oficina la noticia de que era homosexual y llevaría a un hombre a la cena de gala que se estaba organizando para celebrar el décimo aniversario de la empresa. Y la locura no terminaba ahí, el rubio idiota lo confirmó a él, A ÉL, Sasuke Uchiha, como su acompañante y por ende, novio gay.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

¿A quién le importaba la dignidad si podías tener un acompañante a la fiesta más importante de la empresa? Prefería ese tipo de escrutinio. Era mejor que todos creyeran que su mala suerte con las mujeres era porque no le interesaban. Le llamó a Sasuke para contarle a la velocidad de la luz que ahora ambos serían conocidos como una pareja homosexual y que pasaría por él a su casa por eso de las siete de la noche el sábado de la semana en curso, que se pusiera guapo y que no diera pretextos, enseguida colgó.

Un punto para la inteligencia de Naruto Uzumaki, sabía retirarse antes de que la tormenta lo alcanzara. También sabía que Sasuke lo apoyaría a regañadientes, ellos eran ese tipo de amigos que se comunicaban por medio de insultos, se peleaban con frecuencia por sus notables diferencias en cuanto a personalidad y juicio pero que siempre estaban el uno para el otro cuando la situación lo requería. Eran capaces de dejar de lado el orgullo cuando se trataba de que se hicieran favores.

Sonrió brillante, arrugó la lista que minutos antes fue la causa de su desdicha y la aventó al bote de basura.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Cuando el día de la cena llegó, Sasuke estaba de pésimo humor. No le apetecía salir y fingir que Naruto y él eran una pareja gay. Era casi triste que, entre más lo meditara, más se diera cuenta de que no era una idea tan descabellada y que no era complicado que pasaran por un par de homos. Él y su amigo rubio tenían una química extraña que en más de una ocasión los llevó a la incómoda situación en la que otros pensaban que eran como un matrimonio viejo que nunca se separaría por mucho que dijeran que vivirían mejor sin haberse conocido.

Joder, incluso sus padres bromeaban sobre lo resignados que estaban ante la idea de los nietos porque ya veían venir el momento en que declararan que habían vivido toda su adolescencia y temprana adultez enamorados.

Se puso un traje simple, peino su cabello y murmuró acerca de lo horrible que era tener una amistad de esas en las que estás dispuesto a hacer el ridículo sólo para que tu amigo mantuviera su reputación intacta.

Minutos después, a las siete con cinco minutos, Naruto apareció, vestía un traje y su cabello estaba peinado al más puro estilo punk que durante años su madre quiso eliminar. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que podía dejar ciego a cualquiera por lo brillante que era. Si hubo algo que Sasuke adoró en secreto de su amigo era eso, su sonrisa fácil y adorable.

—Idiota —saludo Uchiha.

—Idiota al doble —saludo Naruto—. ¡Gracias por la ayuda!, te debo una bien grande.

Sasuke alzó una de sus cejas en reconocimiento. Soltó un suspiró y le hizo un ademán el tonto escandaloso para que se pusieran en marcha. Al mal paso darle prisa, ¿no?

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Treinta minutos después estaban en el pequeño pero elegante salón que serviría durante esa noche como recinto para la fiesta más importante que celebraba la empresa de renombre en la que Naruto trabajaba. Sasuke contempló a Naruto por largos minutos. Contrario a la creencia común, el rubio no era tan imbécil si se hablaba de intelecto; sólo era excéntrico y daba soluciones poco ortodoxas a los problemas. Desde su perspectiva, no fue tan sorprendente que fuera ascendido en un trabajo donde lo que se busca era gente que solucionara problemas al instante. Las empresas que vendían productos valoraban a los líderes natos y llenos de energía.

Mierda, "Sasuke Uchiha, estás siendo demasiado cursi", se dijo a sí mismo. Era divertido que fuera una de las pocas personas que pudieran ver lo impresionante que podía ser Naruto si se lo proponía. A lo mejor era porque ellos se conocían con tal profundidad que sabían de principio a fin cuáles eran sus defectos y sus virtudes. Escuchó la música a lo lejos y los saludos que le daban los empleados a su gerente. Respondió con desinterés a las palabras que le dirigieron y se mantuvo al lado del chico que por una noche sería su pareja.

—Eres tan idiota —murmuró Sasuke—. Mira que preferir decirle a la gente con la que trabajas que eres gay a comentarles que no conseguiste una cita.

Naruto hizo un puchero.

—A mí me parece una gran idea. Al menos salgo con un hombre guapo, las chicas de la oficina me van a envidiar —respondió el rubio y alzó ambos pulgares.

Sasuke sonrió suave.

—Ojalá que nuestros padres no se enteren de esto.

Naruto arrugó su nariz. No quería escuchar de nuevo la charla que le dio su padre cuando asumió que él y Sasuke salían. _Mucho lubricante, Naruto_ , dijo Minato. Diablos, fue tan traumante que nunca lo olvidaría.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

La gente que trabajaba con Naruto Uzumaki llegó a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, su jefe no necesitaba suerte con las mujeres dado que parecía muy feliz junto al hombre que era su pareja. Era curioso como lucían tan relajados y deseosos de complacerse sin que se dieran cuenta de ello. Hablaban con susurros y se sonreían como si no hubiera mañana.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Después de siete horas de celebración, alcohol, burlas y miradas de reproche, sorpresa o compresión, Naruto y Sasuke se desaparecieron de la fiesta. Caminaron por la acera sosteniéndose mutuamente para no caerse, ambos habían tomado de más y el rubor que descansaba en sus mejillas era prueba de ello.

—Te lo digo yo, a lo mejor sí debería de hacerme gay porque las mujeres no me hacen caso —dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras.

—Ni siquiera te atreverías a besar a un hombre —respondió Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¡¿Me estás llamando cobarde?!

—Te estoy llamado torpe.

—¡Yo podría besar a un hombre sin problemas, es más, lo haré ahora mismo!

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar algo al respecto sintió la cálida mano de Naruto en su cuello y los labios húmedos del otro sobre los suyos. Pasaron largos instantes antes de que se separaran.

Uchiha casi se olvidó de que estaba borracho. Naruto pareció volver en sí y soltó a Sasuke como si éste le quemara.

—Acabo de... —empezó Naruto.

—... sí —cortó Sasuke.

—Oh mierda...

Sasuke se alzó de hombros y esta vez fue su turno de tomar a Naruto por el traje para iniciar un beso. Volvió a ser superficial, pero por el momento les basto. En el instante que fueron libres, el rubio de echó a reír.

—Lo bueno es que todo mundo ya cree que somos una pareja —comentó Sasuke.

—Sí... la próxima vez que me llegué una invitación a una cena para mí y alguien más ya sé a quién pedirle que vaya conmigo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a casa.

—¿Y una vez que lleguemos a ella podemos seguir besuqueándonos? —preguntó Naruto.

—Idiota —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa.


End file.
